User talk:Texhn
re:problem report has the issue with the gun component charts been addressed/fixed? 07:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :may i ask which browser you use? i cannot reproduce that effect on safari nor firefox. thank you. 03:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::my monitor and MBP are both widescreen. when i reduce window size it tucks the chart image under the left menu. is this what is going on with yours? 06:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :better now? or better before? 06:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Q&A H0L7 5H!T WOW! i hadnt looked at that section in a _very_ long time. if you think you can make a dent in it i wish you the best of luck. if some _need_ to be deleted give me a ring a ill take care of that. 11:11, May 13, 2010 (UTC) edit - i have _no_ authority/jurisdiction over Q&A. you could RfA them and become a sysop over there! : then that is what i shall do! Texhn 14:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::noted. bon chance. 17:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ahoy! brandon rhea has asked if you are still interested. check here. see you online/in-game. 22:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) II GreyVVolf II Heya, Id be Interested in learning how to farm in this game some of the Areas in Knoxx and also ive never used or made mods but would be interested also in learning that maybe the Subject title is my my gamespy name those are i's before and after the name with no spaces and also the W is made with 2 V's VV 8) would love to hear from you if your still playing and if you are maybe we can game sometime when your available? Rayster_692000(at)yahooDOTcom is my Email if youd like to reply not good at this web stuff so not sure where or how id get a reply from you!!! Q&Q spam Hi Texhn. I was wondering if you think it would be a good idea to get in contact with the Spam Task Force and ask for some help in dealing with those "In disguise" and "Shawl and Anita" questions that keep popping up every other day. I've deleted those pages about 50 times and blocked about 20 IP addresses. I make the bans longer every time and send a little warning, but the culprit(s) refuse to stop. let me know what you think and if you agree, I'll send a message to someone from the VSTF and hopefully get the issue resolved. PS I sent the message on here because the Q&A Wiki's message board can sometimes seem shoddy. vstf. 03:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) keep your insides inside you mentioned ten seconds of modding in willowtree would fix the glitch but i can't seem to figure out what you mean by that could you explain it to me? 08:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :scroll through the missions (quests in willowtree) to find the one in question. mark it completed and save file (this will generate a backup, this is a good thing). load game and you should be good to go. you may be given a current mission but it will be a completed one. 09:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : :which willowtree version should i download??? @dotoneonefive - any of the #beta versions will notify you of a new version and download link it. just avoid the preknoxx versions. 23:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ok one last thing i'm trying to port my save file from my 360 over onto my laptop so i could use willow tree but it doesn't show up any possible reason for this?? :for willowtree use on console i suggest you contact . 09:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC)